Lista pozostałych materiałów (SWRPG WEG)
Lista pozostałych materiałów (SWRPG WEG), to spis wcześniej gdzie indziej niewymienionych materiałów dotyczących gry fabularnej Star Wars Roleplaying Game (West End Games) wydawanej przez West End Games. ''Lista publikacji:'' *Przygody, materiały dodatkowe i artykuły z magazynów nie star warsowych: **Alone Against the Empire (Challenge 32) - Lester W. Smith **Team Recovery (Challenge 35) - James B. King **The H-Wing Strike Fighter (Challenge 35) - James B. King **Wookiees Amok (Challenge 37) - Timothy M. Ryan **Starfighters Down (Challenge 38) - William W. Connors **Blaster Weapons of the Rebel Alliance (Challenge 40) - James B. King **Paid in Full (Challenge 41) - Lester W. Smith **On the Dark Side (Challenge 43) - Marcus L. Rowland **The Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon (Challenge 43) - Marcus L. Rowland **Jet Packs (Challenge 44) - Stephen A. Marinaccio **Imperial Research Station 13 (Challenge 46) - Lester W. Smith **The Rebel Air Force: Combat Airspeeders (Challenge 47) - Whitney Weston **Dandrian's Ring (Challenge 49) - Chris Hind **Power Suits! New Skills and Combat Rules (Challenge 56) - Paul Sudlow **Green Squad 3 (Challenge 57) - Stephen A. Marinaccio **Battle for Mandalore (Challenge 58) - Chris Hind **Character Templates (Challenge 60) - Chris Hind **Rogue Metal (Challenge 61) - James B. King **Encumbrance: An Optional Rules Supplement (Challenge 62) - Michael Schiavetta **Talents: An Optional Rules Supplement (Challenge 63) - Michael Schiavetta **Limping Lady (Challenge 64) - Peter M. Schweighofer **Shadow of the Dark Side (Challenge 65) - James B. King **Disturbance in the Force (Challenge 66) - Chris Hind **Buried Treasure (Challenge 67) - Greg Videll **Parts is Parts (Challenge 68) - Wallace D. Greer **Bantha Cannon (Challenge 70) - Chris Hind **Ananuru Express (Challenge 72) - Alison Brooks **New Character Templates: A Supplement to Star Wars' Mos Eisley Galaxy Guide (Challenge 73) - Martin Wixted **HoloNet Waystation (Challenge 74) - Martin Wixted **Death by Triflexia (Challenge 76) - Peter M. Schweighofer **Pandora's Box (Challenge 77) - Peter Rausch **The New Rogues Gallery: Unsung Heroes of the Rebellion (Polyhedron 59) - Joe Littrell **Iron Hands, Captive Hearts (Polyhedron 68) - Joe Littrell **Milk Run (Polyhedron 83) - Sterling Hershey **The New Republic Campaign: Prepare to Move Beyond The Movies (Polyhedron 86) - Bill Slavicsek **Gadgets Galore! (Light-shield of the Jedi) (Polyhedron 86) - Eric Lazarian **The New Republic Campaign: The Battle for Endor from the PC's Perspective (Polyhedron 90) - Bill Slavicsek **The New Republic Campaign: Crystal Web Space Station (Polyhedron 93) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **The New Republic Campaign: The Luminous Bantha (Polyhedron 94) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **Adversaries: Character from The Star Wars (Polyhedron 97) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **Lightsabers: And the Force in the Star Wars New Republic (Polyhedron 99) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **The Tyaonon Ranger: A Fast Ship For Star Wars Campaigns (Polyhedron 100) - Bill Smith **The New Republic Campaign (Part 1): Prophets of The Dark Side (Polyhedron 103) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **The New Republic Campaign (Part 2): Dangers from the Dark Side (Polyhedron 104) - Bill Slavicsek & Michele Carter **What's So Bad About the Dark Side? (Polyhedron 108) - Lester Smith **Vignette Characters & Scenes for Star Wars: Live Action Adventures (Polyhedron 126) - Paul Sudlow **It's Technical, Billy: Personal Universal Translator (Polyhedron 128) - Paul Gosselin **Strange Bedfellows (Shadis 14) - John Zinser **The Spark Before The Flame (Shadis 18,5) - Sean Patrick Fannon **Corellian Smuggler (Shadis 27) - Dan Verssen **Slaver's Chains (Shadis 28) - James McDuff **Well, When I Blew Up the Death Star...": 3 Alternative Campaigns (Shadis 42) - Steven Marsh **Operation Phoenix (Valkyrie 1) - Stuart Watkins **Scorched Earth (Valkyrie 14) - Liz Holliday **Flight of the Jedi (Valkyrie 19, 20) - Phil Sidebotham **The Anatra Dora (Voyages 7) - James B. King **Carrier Assignment (Voyages 7) - James B. King **A World in Revolt (Voyages 9) - James B. King **A Day at the Auction (Voyages 11) - James B. King **For the Greater Good: A New Force Power (Dragon Magazine 157) - Carl Sargeant **The Galaxy Dragon and Crew (Dragon Magazine 200) - Bill Slavicsek **Forbidden Fruit (Adventures Unlimited 2) - Nigel D. Findley **Le Traître (Graal 13) - Poly Styrène **Trafic sur Dehan IV (Graal 17) - Olivier Frot **dossier BXLH: Les mutants dans Star Wars (Graal 23) - Haufe the ugly little Ewok **Les démons de feu (Graal 25) **Où et Quand? (Graal HS 4) - Pierre Bruno, Olivier Frot, H D L **Les créatures de Tschai (Graal HS 4) - Vincent Lemoing, H D L **Les peuples de Tschai (Graal HS 4) - H D L **Dans les griffes des Dirdirs (Graal HS 4) - F D L **Scandales dans un palais YAO (Graal HS 4) - Etienne Fourreau **L'ombre du Phung (Graal HS 4) - Jean-Charles Vidal **La fièvre des Carabas (Graal HS 4) - Jean-Charles Vidal **Go home (Graal HS 4) - Pierre Bruno **Pile je gagne, face tu perds (Backstab 1) **Un problème de boulons... (Backstab 7) - Philippe Tessier **Le Projet T-65 (Backstab 27) - Olivier Collin & Vicking Fred **La Révolte d'Acier: Épisode 3 - À la recherche du Temple Maudit (Backstab 30) - Oliver Collin & Cyril Pasteu **Étoiles, gardez-vous!... ...des jeunes gens idéalistes qui aiment trop le sport (Backstab 33) - Cyril Pasteu **Providence (Avalon 1) - Jean-Michel Ringuet **La Veuve Noire (Avalon 2) - Franck Vidal **Star Wars: Le jeu de role de la Guerre des Étoiles (Casus Belli 44) - Croc & Annabella Belli **L'écume de l'espace (Casus Belli 44) - Jean Balczesak **Les Éclaireurs de l'Alliance: La quête infinie (Casus Belli 48) - Jean Balczesak **L'étreinte de la pieuvre (Casus Belli 52) - Jean Balczesak **Sélima Kim: une base pirate (Casus Belli 60) - Pierre Zaplotny **Hold-up galactique (Casus Belli 62) - Jean Balczesak **Le dieu mort (Casus Belli 66) - Jean Balczesak **Dans la nuit des temps (Casus Belli 66) - Jean Balczesak **Le Trésor oublié (Casus Belli 66) - Jean Balczesak **Mercenaire stellaire (Casus Belli 67) - Jean Balczesak **Les couteaux lumineux (Casus Belli 70) - Michael Moret **La Légende des Cristaux (Casus Belli 76) - Christophe Debien & Patrick Bousquet **Les Hordes impériales (Casus Belli 80) **La Loi de l'Entropy (Casus Belli 83) **Gwô & Millord: Un verre, ça va; deux, bonjour les jawas (pour Star Wars) (Casus Belli 84) **Trahison héroïque (Casus Belli 86) - Fabrice Colin & Olivier Vignes **La Nouvelle République: Une autre époque pour Star Wars (Casus Belli 89) - Jean Balczesak **arrière-plan étoilé (Casus Belli 89) - Philippe Rat & Jean Balczesak **"Statue" quo à Sluis Van (Casus Belli 89) - Philippe Rat & Jean Balczesak **Gwô & Millord: Dark Sides (Casus Belli 90) **Grand Moff, droïd assassin & vieux cristaux (Casus Belli 94) - Laurent Guinoiseau **Gwô & Millord: Quatre nouveaux profils pour Star Wars (Casus Belli 95) **Projet Poing d'Acier (Casus Belli 96) **Galactic Born Killer! (Casus Belli 99) - Patrick Bousquet **La somme de toutes les peurs (Casus Belli 99) - Christophe Debien **Le mémo du joueur de Star Wars (Casus Belli 101) **Prélude à un Nouvel Espoir (Casus Belli 103) - Philippe Rat **Pour Star Wars: L’après Endor, background de transition (Casus Belli 106) **Les anges de Charlie (Casus Belli 107) **Elle (Casus Belli 109) - Philippe Rat **Du Bleu pour vos idées noires (Casus Belli 111) - Emmanuel Derosier **Jouer au temps de l'Ancienne République (Casus Belli 115) - Philippe Rat & Julien Métifeux **Le facteur X (Casus Belli 115) - Philippe Rat & Mehdi Sahmi **Le faucon mandalais (Casus Belli HS6) - Jean Balczesak **Plus froid que l'espace (Casus Belli HS12) - Jean Balczesak **Les détectives de la guerre des étoiles (Casus Belli HS12) **Ronde enfantine (Casus Belli HS20) **Il faut sauver Miss Pickalho (Casus Belli HS24) - Philippe Rat Kategoria:Pozostałe materiały (SWRPG WEG)